Naruto of The way of the Eyepatch
by BEGONE YOU DEVIL
Summary: Naruto is Neglected because he doesn't hold a bijuu or a soul of a bijuu o his 13th beating he got pulled into his mindscape by a mysterious man will contain Lemons FEM!OBITO Sharingan Naruto , Mutliple Kekkei Genkai Naruto, Ghoul Naruto , Lemons... In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto : The way of the Eyepatch**_

 **This is fanfic where Naruto is neglected by Minato & Kushina and has a smaller brother Menma **

**who holds the power of the Kyuubi Menma has the Yang while Kushina has the Yin to not die and Naruto holds the Soul**

 **after the kyuubi got extracted Minato wasn't the one to use Dead Demon Comsuming Seal**

 **but Hiruzen the Third Hokage.**

 **Start**

On Naruto's 13th beating he got pulled into his Mindscape by a stranger

 **-Naruto's P.O.V-**

"So this is Heaven well didn't expect it to be a sewer but it's better than being in that Hellhole" Naruto after being tortured and ignored for 11 years deeply despised Konoha and his Family

"You are not in Heaven Naruto Uzumaki but you will be if we don't stop those idiots torturing you" Said a masked person with one eye revealed it was strange it had black sclera and red iris Naruto looked at the stranger looking for any sign of danger from him Naruto sighed when he found out that the Person didn't want to attack him like those idiots that attack him and call it 'Fox Hunt'"Ok so who are you and where are we?"Naruto asked the stranger

"My name is Kaneki Ken we are in your mindscape i pulled you here to make a deal with you Naruto Uzumaki"Answered Kaneki

"Nice to meet'ya Kaneki what's the deal?"Asked Naruto clearly curious about the Deal

"I will give you power not seen a long time but it will cost you a piece of your personality because we must merge our souls for me to give you my power your personality and physical appearence will change i think your hair would be black or white because before my transformation i had black hair and after it it changed to white you will act more like a warrior what do you think Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?do you accept the deal?"Answered Kaneki clearly wanting to help the kid from what he has seen the kid didn't have it Easy at the age of 6 his family didn't knew he existed the villagers had him as a scapegoat calling him a demon , demon brat or the loser son of the hokage. Naruto only nodded "I accept can we begin the merging right now or do you need time?" asked Naruto clearly wanting the power to show that he isn't a loser or a demon brat or something like thatKaneki answered " Let's start right now it will be painful for you because your body will change it's physical appearence to mine and your brain will get all my memories so it wouldn't be surprising that afterkilling the villagers you would faint" at this Kaneki started the Merging process without warning and right after that screams of pain echoed through the entire mindscape and it woke up Kyuubi from his sleep

 **-Konoha-**

"Let's kill the Demon! and revenge our Third Hoka-"Screeched the CouncilWoman Misaki Haruno but was interrupted when Naruto started screaming everyone looked at him when they saw his hair turn black and grow slightly taller they thought that the demon just showed his true form "Let's kill the Demon now!"Shouted some civilian at this the other villagers and rookie chunin nodded and prepared their weapons after that Naruto stood up with an insane smile on his face and revealed his 2 tail like **Kagune's** (he needs to awaken the 4 tailed kagune i will make him awaken it in the next chapter) and started massacring the civilians and shinobi with a new found speed limbs were falling and blood was spilling after that he started torturin the Councilwoman Haruno Misaki he tored off her toes and fingers and burned them in a fire from a ninja's jutsu and slowly started killing her and after that he escaped back to the Uzu-Nami clan district and quickly got into the bathroom and eyed himself in the Mirror he saw that his eyes turned gray his hair was black and he was slightly taller and noticed that he was covered in blood and quickly showered himself on the way to the bed he decided that he will start training really hard...

 **-2Years later Naruto is 15-**

 **-In the Academy-**

"Today are starting the Genin Exams first part will be showing how you learned the Kawarimi , clone and henge jutsu's and show a jutsu you like..Second part of the test will be sparring with other contestants

with Ninjutsu allowed.. And the third will be sparring with a chunin." Announced Iruka "Now The first one will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze " i sighed "don't lose brother you are enough shame for our clan"told me Menma i sighed and told him " whatever foolish little brother " and slowly walked to Iruka "Now can you start Naruto?" asked me Iruka and i nodded Mizuki threw kunai at me and i used Kawarimi excellently "Now **Henge** into me"i complied and waited for the next task " Now use **bunshin** jutsu " said iruka " Iruka-Sensei can i use different type of **bunshin** i can't use normal **bunshin** because i have too much chakra to use it " Iruka nodded and Mizuki didn't do anything just stared at me i did the cross handsign and created 50 **kage bunshin** all around the class Iruka and Mizuki were having wide eyes most of the jonins couldn't do 10 clones of this jutsu and Naruto just used it Carelessly and didn't even look winded after using it " Naruto could you tell us how do you know a kinjutsu? ( Forbidden Jutsu ) " asked me Iruka " Let me think about it... No. " i answered him and they facefaulted"ok Naruto now show us your favorite jutsu or jutsu's if you know more" i nodded 'These jutsu's just recreated my clones 2 days ago it isn't on the level of it's creator's but it is good enough to kill hundred opponents' "Iruka-sensei if i would use those jutsu's here i would kill you Mizuki and the whole class so i would recommend to go to the Training Ground" i told him and he nodded " Alright class we are going to continue the test on the Academy's Training Ground" Iruka told them

 **-Training Ground-**

After all of the Academy Students arrived i smirked and did a horse handsign and shouted Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku! and a wave of fire that was big as an entire training ground destroyed everything in it's path all the students were wide eyed and Iruka and Mizuki had jaws on the ground "Now that was the one i did not create do you want me to show you the one i created?" they nodded i did a couple of handsigns and shouted

and looked at Sasuke Uchiha **"Stealing Arts : Kekkei Genkai Copy!"** everybody waited for something to happen and after a while " pfffst the dobe just used a jutsu he created a moment ago? total idiot " said mockingly Kiba

at this Naruto just turned around and widened his eyes and they started spinning and soon red eye with 3 tomoe showed in his eyes and then he widened his eyes at kiba and locked his eyes at him

his eyes morphing to a **straight tomoe ( Choku Tomoe = Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** [That looked like Sasuke's] **)** and finally they stopped widening and with one word " **Tsukuyomi** " kiba fell to his knees panting and sweating

and then i deactivated my **E.M.S** to a normal **Sharinga** n holding my bleeding eye that didn't hurt because it is the effect of the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** to stop the pain but the blood will leak out anyway

 **"This is the power of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Divine power"** i announced and deactivated **The Sharingan**

" Fuck i shouldn't copy Sasuke's **kekkei genkai** because now i'm like an **Uchiha** " said Naruto scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly " now i don't want to show you all my trump cards " i said to the class that looked like a ghost passed by them and ordered a hot dog and used a katon jutsu to make it warm 'Well they didn't expect this i think well Sasuke looks really angry '

Iruka shook out of his shock and shouted " Menma Uzumaki Namikaze " Menma walked there and did the jutsu and barely passed the test after that i just got to my thoughts 'I think i will reveal my power on my firstC-Rank Mission yeah that will do now i just need to decide what to tell my family after they will know that i know how to copy **kekkei genkai** 's man they will demand to know how do i do it not theat they could it will be fun to see their faces when they will get to know why they can't do it ' after that Naruto just watched the and waited for the Part 2

 _ **P.2-**_

When the second part of the exams started i just watched every fight and it was damn boring seriously what did they teach in the academy these days but i shook it off and waited for my name to be called out and finally heard " Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha " announced Iruka ' Good Enough ' i thought **" Dobe can't fight one on one so they just gave him sasuke to team up with don't worry i will win against the both of you after all i'm the hokage's son and iam trained by my parents not like my idiotic weakling of a brother "** said mockingly Menma i just rolled my eyes and got to the training ground

and looked as they got to their respective fighting stances i just stood still and waited for them to attack me when the match started **" 3... 2... 1... Start! "**

And after that Menma ran to me intending on getting the weak out of the match first i just tripped him and jumped away as i saw Sasuke trying to axe kick me i activated the **Sharingan** and put sasuke under **The Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten** with eye contact letting the user attacking him but not realize that they are attacking themselves or attacking simply air. When Naruto let himself be leg sweeped by Menma he revealed that he was just a karasu bunshin (Crow Clone) and appeared on the other end of the training ground Menma finally tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra bringing out all the nine tails and runned to Naruto but Naruto with his **Sharingan** saw him even before he made a move so he activated his **E.M.S** to see even slower and sharper after that he took his kunai and used Enton : Kagutsuchi on them and throwed them on Menma who dodged them

but didn't saw that there was already naruto with his **sharingan** activated and sweeped his legs and used a **sharingan genjutsu** on him to make him sleep and forcefully deactivate the kyuubi's chakra

after that he heard sasuke " Naruto i won give up " stated Sasuke " Sasuke look closely" i told him and when i told him that i saw him widen his eyes because he realized that i put him under the genjutsu when he felt something off about his Chakra System and quickly realized it must be a **genjutsu** and released it after that " Now let's fight i didn't want that pathetic weakling to interrupt our fight " i stated pointed at Menma and looked at Sasuke with my **E.M.S** Glowing dangerously and spinning really fast and when he started running at me and wanted to punch me i just let him punch me and switched with a raiton clone i hided in the tree after he hit the clone he was paralyzed after the shock of a raiton clone bursting in lightning i didn't wait for my chance and used **Suiton : Suiro no jutsu ( Water Style : Water Prison Jutsu) "** give up sasuke this is a jutsu that you won't get out of if i won't allow it and i know i won't allow it so give up " i told him he sighed hesitantly and raised his hand " Iruka-Sensei i give up i can't win Naruto is simply too strong and is a great strategist " he announced

Iruka nodded ' All three of them will make Genin i think that Naruto will get to do Jonin earlier than anyone in the class and Sasuke with his sharingan will be even better than Menma i think he will be on par with Naruto but Naruto didn't show all of his trump cards and Naruto is a great strategist and has great power and chakra reserves definitely rookie of the year ' thought Iruka with a smile

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Winner of this Match" announced Iruka and after that he heard " There's no way that Naruto-baka beated Sasuke-kun he had to cheat he cheated Iruka-sensei Naruto cheated!" shouted Sasuke's number one fangirl and all other fangrils agreed with her Iruka just ignored them and all the boys in the class did too that was the final spar in the second part of the test

P.3-

After the fight i wanted to go first but after i was done kicking Menma until he woke up "So Naruto you want to go first who do you want to fight me or Mizuki" asked me Iruka i replied " I want to fight Mizuki after all i want sweat revenge after all the times he sabotaged my chances to become a genin " i stated with a sadistic grin appearing on my face and saw a shocked Iruka _' Mizuki you are fucked up that smile Naruto is not going to go easy on you well i'm glad that he didn't pick me '_ thought Iruka and motioned the two to go to the training ground

 **"3... 2... 1... Start!"** Iruka started the match and watched " Mizuki you are not going to get out of this without an injury for the rest of your life " stated Naruto as he unsealed a Kama ( that looked like kama ) in his right hand

and did a one handed handseal and shouted "Katon : Gouka Meshitsu" after that a smaller wave of fire then the Gouka Mekkyaku one Appeared and was fastly running at Mizuki who used Kawarimi barely escaping with a burnt skin And Naruto ran at him and used the chain on his Kama and extended his kama and slashed Mizuki in the shoulder and a big gust of blood leaked out of the wound after that Mizuki threw Kunai at Naruto

who dodged it and unsealed his Kama because it would be too easy with it after all he was a Master of Bukijutsu he activated his Kakugan and Appeared behind Mizuki and Activated his **Kagune** and with speed cut off Mizuki's right hand and deactivated it and ignored the screams of pain after that he grabbed only one kunai and pierced Mizuki's kidney and after that Mizuki blacked out because of Blood lost and the pain

everyone was shocked that i just knocked out a chunin but nearly killing him was another thing as the genin and Iruka thought ' _I don't want to get on his bad list or i will be fucked up_ '

 **"** So Iruka-sensei do i win or not i do want to kill him but i would get into problems after that **"** stated Naruto Iruka getting over his shock announced Naruto the winner

-Chapter End-

 _ **P.S : So how did you like it i just wanted to tell you that i'm not good in English i was good in it but i slacked off the entire 2 years so i forgot a lot of things but that doesn't mean that you don't have to point out my mistakes**_

 _ **and what i should do better i will do as much as i can for this fanfiction and the other one i mean Naruto The Thunder God in that fanfic i just need to start thinking about where to start the rewrite i know i fucked it up a big time**_

 _ **but i want to make it better for you to like it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the way of The Eyepatch**

 **I do not own Naruto Masashi-sempai-chan does**

 **-Start-**

 **-Uzu/nami house-**

I'm in my room thinking of ideas on new techniques i don't have any ideas on techniques but i have an idea how to steal Menma's Kyuubi Every day i will steal 20% of Kyuubi's chakra at night and after that i will become it's **jinchuuriki** and try to make it work with me'

*Knock* *Knock*

i opened the doors to see Minato " Naruto could you tell me how do you copy bloodlines?" "I can tell it to you- At this Minato had a smile on his face - but you couldn't even use it or Menma or anyone only a few can use it""Oh and why is that?" Asked me my excuse of a father "It's a special ability and it is not a bloodline" he nodded with a frown " You know that there is Yin and Yang?" He nodded again " Yin is Light and Yang is Darkness almost everyone doesn't have the perfect balance of those two elements but when they do they have complete control over light and darkness and when you combine it it will steal someone's Yin and Yang energy and there is a bonus"... " And what is that bonus " " Here le'mme show ya" I ran off trying to find a **chakra paper** i didn't find any so i ran off to the ninja store to find some

 **-Meanwhile with Minato-**

i watched as Naruto ran off and when i heard door closing i thought that he didn't find what he was searching for so he ran off to buy some of it and Meanwhile i was looking at what Naruto has in his room i saw Book on Yin and Yang or Rinnegan Theories chakra control books or Kekkei genkai books and found a book with precious people on it i opened it thinking there would be us with Naruto i saw Naruto and Itachi eating Dango Naruto with some weird ripple pattern purple colored eye with six tomoe that formed a triangle (Sasuke's Rinnegan without the Sharingan)Naruto with half covered face with a blank white mask and half uncovered again showing the same eye and had a Katana on his back ' Wonder when he got to be an Anbu ' and a photo of Naruto doing Taijutsu katas and i had a sad smile after that thinking that ' i neglected my son' and knew that it was true . I couldn't look at others because Naruto came and had a paper in his hands (Chakra papers look like Normal papers) "Naruto did you really ran off to buy a paper? we have lots of them" Naruto shook his head " No those are Chakra Affinity papers Here i'm going to give you two of them and you will put your chakra into them it's not like you didn't do it after all you would be an idiot if you would try to create a rasenshuriken with a wind chakra affinity without a wind affinity "

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"I know i have a wind affinity Naruto but that was in my chunin days give me the two you said you would give me please and i will try my chakra affinity once more after all i could have another affinity (When you had one affinity when you were not skilled there is chance that you will get another affinity when you are more skilled *Jonin* but it will be weaker then the first one) i gave him two papers of 4 and when he channeled his chakra into themi watched as one got sliced in half and the other crumpled " Hm jealous Naruto? I know i'm awesome " told me Minato with a smile "Yeah you are so Awesome that my head would fall off if you would be only only a bit more awesome " i told him sarcastically " Now watch mine " i held out one paper in each hand and channeled chakra first the one on the left became white with a white glow around it then it dampened (Water) then it turned hard (Earth)...while the right became dark with a dark glow around it then it sliced in two pieces( Wind ) the first crumbled ( Lightning ) the second burned to ashes ( Fire )Minato watched in amazement " The white color with the white glow is Yin and Life and The dark color with dark glow is Yang and Enton and i have all chakra affinities. So how Awesome am i? "... "Show off" muttered Minatoquietely " And the Copy bloodline thing is YinYang Release basically it's combined yin and yang and looking at the user of said bloodline you will steal a small amount of Yin and Yang release they possess and store it in your body that will use it as it's own energy and it will never dissapear you can use it forever it will merge with your yin and yang energies but it will not disrupt your Balance because you are taking Yin and Yang energies and storingthem at the same time " Minato nodded " When you copy the Sharingan and have seen someone close to you die or killed somebody close to you your Mangekyo Sharingan will Activate and you won't get blind because youhave the YinYang Release " Minato Nodded and Left the room 'Fool' 'Let's continue planning my leaving'

- **At Night-**

I sneaked to Menma's room i walked slowly to Menma and activated my Rinne-Sharingan and touched his seal

 **-Menma's Mindscape-**

 **"Halt! Who's there!"** Shouted Kyuubi and Roared swinging with it's Nine tails and Releasing K.I i activated my **Rinne-Sharingan** to not black out "Kyuubi i have a deal for you stop releasing your power so i can get to you"Kyuubi stopped Swinging it's tails and stopped releasing K.I _ **'That eye'**_ **"Speak"** "I will release the seal and you will move your chakra and soul into my body i will seal you and you will help me but as a reward for you i will be summoning you in my village i plan to rebuild and let you do whatever you want but you need to move your chakra slowly so Minato and Kushina or Menma don't notice the chakra reserves decreasing in Menma's Chakra reserves " **"I Accept it's really boring here..I will finish moving my chakra and soul into you in 3days just wait a little more and could you sign my contract you will need it to summon me into combat"** i nodded and bit my finger opened the scroll and writed my name under the name of Madara Uchiha and left

 **-Real world-**

'I will continue my research on the Mokuton i will need it for rebuilding **Uzushiogakure** ' with the last thought Naruto left Menma's room

 **-1Day later-**

I have a theory on how to do the **Mokuton** I think it is a combination of Earth Chakra and Water Chakra i need to try it at the Training grounds

 **-5Minutes later-**

"Ok so Combining Water and Earth chakra huh i still don't know the seal for the mokuton i will summon a fox and ask if they know the seal for the mokuton after all they are intelligent and are stealing scrolls for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu katas" Naruto did 7 Handsigns and shouted " Summoning Jutsu " a black small fox appeared "Hello our summoner what do you need?" Asked the small black fox " I know that the fox summons are stealingshinobi scrolls for katas and ninjutsu so could you bring me Ninjutsu scroll for Mokuton?" The small fox nodded and in a puff a scroll was beside it "Is that all you needed?" i nodded in a puff the fox was gone or was supposed to be gone "Eh why am i not gone" the fox asked itself and then looked at me and widened it's eyes "I'm this young and i'm already someone's familiar huh" muttered the fox "What?what is a familiar"i asked "Familiar is a summonand when the summon is chosen to be your familiar it's basically like a pet for you and accompanies you everywhere and protects you " i nodded with a smile "Thanks for the Mokuton Jutsus by the way" i thanked the fox"Cold" the fox muttered and shook "You can hide in my trench coat if it is cold for you" i offered "Thanks i'm a young fox you could say i'm still a cub you can call me Kou" i watched as the fox ran at me jumped at me and got into my pocket in the trench coat and started sleeping ' A familiar huh good for me ' "Now let's see the handsigns " i opened the scroll "Snake handsign" I did the Snake handsign and combined the Earth and Water Chakrasand right next to me a tree appeared "Ok that's good"

 **-2Days later at night-**

"Kyuubi did you finally finish moving your chakra to my body?" " Yeah i did you can leave the village now " Answered Kyuubi " And be kind to Kou or the next time you will talk to me in your Mindscape i will tear you to piecesshe is a fox summon after all! " threatened Kyuubi i gulped and looked at the small fox in my arms i noticed that Kou had Blue eyes and was black 'Cute' i thought and put her in my trench coat's pocket to let her sleep and left through balcony

 **-Konoha Gates-**

I saw Izumo and Kotetsu " Naruto why are you leaving the Village turn around and go back to your house " i Activated E.M.S and Put them under genjutsu and ran to the direction of the Uzushiogakure-1 Hour later-I'm slowing down because i need to talk to Kyuubi 'Kyuubi do you know some way to gain more speed if i would go at the current speed i would be at Uzushiogakure in the next 12 hours and i don't need any Konoha idiot to catch up to me ' 'Yes i have i will let you use my Chakra Mode' I was immediately covered in orange fire "Wow" and started running really fast 'At this speed i will be at Uzushio in 3 Hours not so bad'

 **-Land of Waves-**

I arrived at the Land of Waves to see some two thugs taking some girl that struggled and wanted them to let go i continued running and used Chidori on one and pierced his heart and on the other one i used Chidori Eisou and pierced his shoulder then walked to him and unsealed my sword Kusanagi(Sasuke's sword not the one that Orochimaru uses) from my storage seals on my arms "Who and Where is your boss?Tell me and i won't kill you""It's Gato of Gato industries and he is in the ruins of the Village there" he said and pointed at Uzushiogakure ruins " I told you the information so please let me go " "Very well" the thug stood up but Naruto pierced his haert " I said i wouldn't kill you but i never promised it " Naruto walked to the Girl on the ground that was dragged by the thugs "Lady can you tell me if there is someone who couldhelp me get into the ruins of that village?" i asked and pointed at Uzushiogakure "My dad Tazuna could do it but you need to ask him yourself"

 **-Tazuna's house-**

we knocked on the door and Tazuna opened "Is that you Tazuna-san?" he nodded " I need you to get me to the Uzushiogakure ruins " "I will get you there but you need to promise me that you will kill gato he is a problem for thiscountry" told me Tazuna and i nodded

 **-The End-**


	3. Author's Note!

**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

 **I do not own Naruto Masashi-sempai-chan does**

 **Author's Note /A.N**

 **I think i rushed this fanfiction too much**

 **I will rewrite the second chapter ( I will leave out the explaining of the copy bloodline ability and make Naruto stay in the village + The Uchiha Clan Massacre didn't happen!)**


	4. Chapter 4

OK. Greetings to anyone who's reading this after like ME being lazy for 3 years.

Just so people know. I'm the original author of the fanfics on this account.I'm called Deadlík most people call me Cau or Deadly.

What i'm going to discuss today is that two years ago i moved all my stories to Wattpad. I even said so in my BIO but people still trashed my fanfics.

I OPENLY ADMIT THAT THEY ARE TRASH (at least the ones here are) The reason why i moved to wattpad is that it's better for me there (user-friendly environment,a lot of people willing to point out your mistakes and help you correct them

unlike the people here who only point out the mistakes but don't help you correct them,More enjoyable stories and no THE STORY SHOULD BE AS SLOW AS A NAIL authors and reviewers -_- you just won't believe me how many emails i got for my

stories being fast-paced and a lot of them were from the same person.).

The reason why i'm making this A/N is because i'm ending this account (for now most likely)all my works are either finished on Wattpad or are waiting to be finished.

And for the people who're asking for me to rewrite Naruto The Thunder God. Maybe i'm not saying it's not gonna happen, but i don't feel like doing it since that fanfic has no story whatsoever it's like one of those One Night stands you

have you just don't contact the person you had the one night stand with afterwards. I will not allow anyone to continue any of my works since they are EITHER FINISHED OR ARE WAITING TO BE FINISHED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.

I'm not posting my wattpad account here. it was in my bio and none of the trash-talkers or other 'CONSTRUCTIVE-CRITICS' tried to see my latest fanfictions on Wattpad. I have edited my Bio so it doesn't contain my Wattpad account url

since there's not going to be much people willing to read the fics.

Ok bai bai. oh and Nazi Grammars i left a present for you in this A/N a few of them actually.

-written in five minutes.

I'm not gonna respond to any message/comment.


End file.
